Healing Hearts
by The Lucky Kind
Summary: It all became clear as to why none of my previous relationships worked out, why I felt nothing with Dallas, why the smallest flaw in a guy would set me off. It was because I already had someone in my life who set the bar so high. Someone who made every guy seem unworthy of even being compared to him. Someone who was absolutely flawless in every way. Oneshot for Thanksgiving!


**You guys seem to really like my oneshots! I'm working on a full story right now but random scenes just keep popping into my head, so therefore this oneshot was created. Hope you enjoy and please review! :)**

**This is a Thanksgiving present to you guys! Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you spend it with the people you love (exluding the annoying cousins you forgot about but you pretend you miss them when they come over for the holidays.****)**

**I am thankful for all of you because you give me the courage to keep writing. I love you guys and I am truly blessed. Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

I blew my nose into the tissue and discarded it somewhere on the floor. My bedroom floor was littered with crumpled up tissues that were damp from the non-stop tears that kept flowing out. By some miracle I had stopped the waterfall somewhere around three in the morning but even then I stayed in bed with my dry sobs filling the room. I had given up on the garbage can a long time ago and decided if my life was so messy, why shouldn't my bedroom be.

My ringtone cut through the lonely silence that filled the room. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to block out the sudden noise. I sunk into the darkness and pretended that the world didn't exist for a few minutes. The song was muffled from the covers that were wrapped tightly against my ears but I still heard the fain lyrics of Not a Love Song playing in the background. I smiled as I heard Austin's singing, it was probably the first real smile I had on my face since last night. The night where Dallas took my heart and tore it apart. If I weren't so depressed I would've scrambled to get my songbook and write down the possible lyrics. I released a deep sigh before closing my eyes and forcing myself to sleep. My body ached from staying up all night ripping up photographs and screaming into my pillow. Are you ever so tired but you just can't find the will to go to sleep? I squeezed my eyes shut but sleep still continued to elude me.

"Stop, drop, and roll!" a familiar voice shouted, followed by my door slamming against the wall behind it. I threw the covers off my head and sat up quickly in alarm. I looked at the door fully prepared to yell at the person who dared disturb my moping. I already had an idea of who it would be, I only knew of one person who would fully ignore a fairly obvious 'keep out' sign. My suspicioons were confirmed when I saw my blonde best friend standing at the door with his phone tucked under his head and an umbrella grasped firmly in his hands. He looked frantic as he surveyed the room, looking for any signs of 'danger' he could protect me from.

"Austin?" I frowned as I questioned his reason for being here. His eyes met mine as if he was only noticing me for the first time.

"Ally! Trish, Dez and I were so worried about you. I've been calling you all morning, I thought you were in trouble since you always answer your phone," he sighed slipping his phone back into his pocket.

My eyebrows rose in half disbelief and half amusement, "You thought I was in serious trouble and your choice of weapon was...an umbrella?"

He chuckled sheeplishly as he slightly hid the umbrella behind his back, "I grabbed the first thing I saw when I ran out of my house. I was really worried about you." I smiled at him in our way of letting each other know that everything was alright. He grinned back before setting the umbrella down and walking over to my bed.

As he got closer, I saw his eyes go from relaxed to shock then anger all in one quick motion. I subconsiously looked down wondering if I had a spot on my shirt, but then I remembered the tissues scattered across the bed and torn up photographs tossed carelessly around the room. I groaned realizing that my face was probably red and swollen from all the crying. Austin rushed over to me, almost tripping over the stray tub of icecream I left on the floor, and sat down infront of me. He raised a hand to my cheek and brushed off a fallen tear. I looked down at my lap, too ashamed to meet his concerned eyes. His hand moved down to my knee where he rubbed it in a comforting manner.

"Ally...what happened?" he asked the worry laced into his once energetic voice.

"Dallas," I mumbled. Austin's hand immediately tensed as his stopped the circular motion he made with his thumb on my bare knee.

He scoffed at a failed attempt to hide his anger for the cell-phone acessory cart guy, "I take it your anniversary dinner last night didn't go so well?"

I let out a dry laugh at his question. "Well I'm glad someone besides me remembered our anniversary," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"He forgot?" he asked although I'm fairly sure he already knew the answer.

"Not only did he forget, but when I reminded him about it, he said the whole anniversary thing was stupid. He said I was even more stupid for remembering. He called me pathetic," I chocked out with new tears rolling down my face as I thought back to that night when he left me sitting alone in the restaurant.

Austin wiped the tears off my face with his callused thumb. Dallas never did this. He thought crying was for the weak, so I had to hold back the tears whenever I was with him. If even a single tear was shed, Dallas complained about how childish I was being. At the time, I believed he said those things to make me strong, but I was so busy trying not to cry that I didn't realize that most of the time he was the reason why. He was the reason why I wanted to scream and burst into tears every day and I did every time I was alone.

Austin pulled me close to him as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I sobbed into his chest, my heartbroken cries being muffled by his faded blue t-shirt. He rubbed his hand up and down my back as he whispered words into my ear. I could tell he was trying to mask his anger and obviously failing at it. Although, his voice was gentle, I could almost feel the heat radiating off his body from all his suppressed rage. He strong arms held me tightly as if he was afraid I was going to slip away. My sobs subsided and I raised my head from his chest to look him in the eyes. Except, he wasn't looking at me. His eyes instead burned a hole in the wall behind me.

"Austin?" I asked placing a hand on his cheek and guiding his gaze to mine. His face finally turned down to look at me and I immediately saw why he wasn't looking at me. His caramel eyes lacked it's usual sparkle and it was clouded and angry. He tried to hide his dark eyes with a small smile but I saw right through it. "Austin, what's wrong?" I asked detaching myself from his arms but regreting it as soon as I lost the warmth around me.

He sighed and pulled me back into him (not that I was complaining), burying his face in the crook of my neck. "Nothing...I'm just deciding how I'm going to kill your boyfriend," he muttered into my hair.

"Ex-boyfriend," I emphasized.

He pulled away from me but kept his hands on my shoulders. "How about we have one of those girl days? Like you usually do with Trish!" Austin suggested.

I laughed remembering all of thise sacred girls night outs. I shook my head, "I don't think we can have one of those."

"Why not?" he frowned. "Because I'm not a girl? Come on Ally, I'm your best friend. I can put on a girly accent if that makes you comfortable but I'm drawing the line at a wig and make-up!"

"No! No!" I giggled as I put my hands up to stop him from talking. "It's just...those girl's nights always ends with Trish and I dancing around in nothing but a bra and panties," I said shyly.

"Oh," he paused a bit taken back by the information but his sly smirk returned within seconds. "We can still do that too," he teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows. I giggled and punched his arm. He mocked fake-pain as he held up a hand to his chest and let out a melodramatic gasp.

"How about we have an Austin and Ally day?" I suggested already knowing the answer once I saw his face light up like a christmas tree.

~Two Hours Later~

The final scene faded into black as the credits rolled onto the screen. The sappy love song flowed from the speakers while the movie came to an end. I threw my head back and groaned as I watched another happy couple get their fairy-tale ending. I tossed a piece of popcorn into the air and prepared to catch it in my mouth but it chose to bounce off my nose instead. The popcorn fell to the floor along with all my other failed tries.

"You're really bad at that," Austin commented from where he sat. We sat facing each other on the living room couch with our legs stretched out infront of us and tangled together. My legs were rested ontop of his after losing an intense game of footsie.

"Like you can do any better," I remarked even though I knew he could. Just to prove his obvious point, he threw a popcorn in the air and caught it swiftly in his mouth.

"Face it Ally, you can't beat the king!" he joked as he flexed his muscles.

"Please forgive me your highness," I played along in my best royal accent.

"You're forgiven," he smirked. "As long as you let me pick the next movie," he added the catch because we both knew there was going to be one.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "But not cheerleading movies!"

"So is that a no to a Bring It On marathon?" he sheeplishly asked. I narrowed my eyes and nodded my head. Austin sighed before randomly selecting a movie. After he hit play, he rejoined me on the couch, this time pulling my towards him so we were sitting beside each other.

"So what was it?" he asked just as the first scene of the movie began.

"What was what?" I asked turning my head to face him.

"The reason you dumped Dallas. I know you and you're not the type of shallow person that would break up with someone over one forgotten anniversary," he stated as if it was plain as day, and honestly, it was.

I sighed and leaned closer to him. "I don't know," I paused trying to figure out a way to say this. "Do you know how in relationships there's the honeymoon phase, where the couple acts all mushy and they kiss each other every second?" Austin nodded his head as a sign for me to continue. "Well, Dallas and I never had that. He never kissed me or so much as held my hand in public. I guess the only reason I stayed with him for so long was because I was hoping to feel wanted and loved instead of just...neutral," I sighed.

"If you never felt anything...why were you so upset?"

"I realized a while ago that I wasn't upset over Dallas. I was disappointed because I felt like I wasted a whole year of my life on him. He never even tried to make things work when they were so clearly falling apart," I frowned as I felt the tears coming again. I blinked rapidly, determined to keep the droplets in my eyes. My tears apparrently had other ideas as one fell out and dripped silently on Austin's arm that was rested on my leg. I turned away from him not wanting to let him see the tears that were flowing down my cheeks. I felt his fingers gently grasp my chin and turn my head towards him.

"Ally," he sighed as he used his thumbs to wipe of the tears. "Don't cry over this. He's not worth it. Don't think about him, think about the future. Someday someone is going to walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked with anyone else. Wait for the boy who will do anything to be your everything because trust me, you're worth it...ooh! That could be a good lyric! Remind me to write that down."

I laughed and playfully smacked his chest. A moment of silence passed before something occured to me. Something that was so obvious I scolded myseld for seeing it sooner. It all became clear as to why none of my previous relationships worked out, why I felt nothing with Dallas, why the smallest flaw in a guy would set me off. It was because I already had someone in my life who set the bar so high. Someone who made every guy seem unworthy of even being compared to him. Someone who was absolutely flawless in every way.

"God, why can't I just date you?!" I whined in frustration. Not even a second passed before I froze and slapped a hand over my mouth as if that would take back the words. I cannot believe I just said that out loud! I squeezed my eyes shut and mentally prepared myself for Austin to explode and freak out like the last time he thought I had a crush on him. Seriously, what kind of peanut brained idiot would turn himself orange to get a girl to stop liking him?! I waited and waited for freak out that never came. I slowly peeked one eye open and peered up at him. I was surprised to find him looking down at me without a hint of shock or worry on his face.

"Why can't you?" he asked removing my hand from over my mouth.

"B-Because!" I sputtered as I waved my hands around making large gestures like a maniac. He raised an unconvinced eyebrow at me. "Because we're best friends and partners! What if we break up?! We will have to stop working together because things will get too awkward and then I won't write songs for you anymore. Which means you won't have anything to sing and your fans will hate me and Jimmy will hate me. I would get blamed for everything and all of your friends will send me mean messages online. There would be so many messages that it overloads everything and the entire world would have a blackout. Then everything would stop working, cars will crash, and people will die. Eventually the entire world would explode and we would all have to end up living in space with meals made from a can! I can't live in space Austin! I can't!" I shouted out all in one breathe with my voice raising with every word.

By the time I was done, I was panting and Austin had backed away from me so that he was on the other side of the couch. "A-Ally?" he stuttered as he inched towards me with precaution. "You rambling again and your eye is twitching," he pointed out.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He sighed and sat infront of me once again. "Ally, trust me. The world will not explode and everything will be alright. No matter what happens we will still be partners and nothing will change." He paused as he took notice of my uncertainty. "Besides, think of all the rockin break-up songs we would write if that happens," he joked as an effort to lighten the mood.

I cracked a small smile but my insides were all confused and messed up. "I don't know Austin."

"Please just give me a chance. I promise I'll love you and appreciate you better than any of those other guys," he pleaded.

I imagined what it would be like to be in a relationship that made me feel magical and loved. Only then did I realize that I didn't have to imagine anything. Everyday with Austin made me feel like I was on cloud nine. I remember how I would get butterflies whenever Austin walked into the room and how I would zone out of my conversation with Dallas just to watch Austin. "You already do," I grinned. Austin was more of a boyfriend to me than any of my real boyfriends. He was the only boy in the world that could make me feel something.

He smiled pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "is that a yes?"

"It's a heck yes," I beamed tilting my head up slightly waiting for him to respond. He grinned and cupped my face in his hands and pulled my towards him as he sealed his promise with a kiss. Oddly enough, kissing him didn't feel nearly as wrong as I thought it would. Everything felt tingly and strangely right. Some people say kissing your best friend is like kissing your brother but trust me, Austin is not my brother. I leaned backwards on the couch and pulled him down with me. He hovered over me with his lips still on mine. His hands roamed my body and every place he touched felt like it was on fire. That is not something your brother can do to you.

I silently chuckled at how I was bawling over a break up a few minutes ago and now Dallas was the last thing on my mind. I guess Austin has his own unique way of healing hearts and I am loving every second of it.

* * *

**I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving! Please review and I'm kinda curious as to what you guys are thankful for.**

**Thanks! xoxo :)**


End file.
